His name is...
His name is.. is the 22nd chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis Alice and Gilbert look on as Jack begins speaking. He asks the Pandora members to give him a few minutes to be heard. He tells them he does not want another Tragedy of Sablier to take place again and warns them that Glen Baskerville is still alive and is preparing to bring about another tragedy. One of the members declares him a liar before Jack gives him a menacing look causing him to quiet down. Reim thinks that Jack's presence is neither daunting nor oppressive but clear, like a steam of water. Jack continues that he expected them not to believe him but he goes on explaining that the Baskervilles sacrificed those people's lives in order to obtain the Intention of the Abyss and after they lost Glen the Baskervilles disappeared. When Jack mentions that the Baskervilles have appeared once again and that it was at Oz's Coming-of-Age ceremony and tells them the boy before them is Oz Vessalius Reim steps into help him telling them that the boy was truly Oz. Jack recites the prophecy to them, that when the one whom they have been awaiting descends upon the promised land the bell will toll to break the silence, the blade of a friend glitters crimson and will carve a path to a distant place. Gilbert has flashbacks of the scenes that took place during Oz's Coming-of-Age ceremony and Jack asks him if he remembered something unpleasant and would be alright before rubbing his head. Gilbert tells him to stop but Jack only laughs before calling Alice to come over to them. She hesitates and Jack tells her not to make such a sad face. Alice mentions that he was the one from inside her memories but Jack is running out of time. Before he departs he reminds everyone at Pandora that Glen Baskerville is alive and that they should be certain the Baskervilles would search for their master as well as Pandora's four doors. Once Jack finishes his speech everyone bows calling Jack their lord and he thanks them before he faints. Within Oz's body Jack turns to look at Oz, who is curled up in fear. Jack asks if he had given him a fright by taking over his body on his own whim and apologizes. He tells him he'll disappear for a while as appearing so much had taken a toll on him. Oz pleads for him to wait as he has many questions to ask him but Jack merely says that someday he'll tell him everything about himself, Alice and Glen Baskerville before disappearing and asking Oz to stop his only true friend, Glen. Oz wakes up with Alice and Gil asleep on either side of him. Unsure of where he is he realizes he can move on his own again and reaches to touch Gil's head before someone says they were glad he made it out of Cheshire's layer unharmed. Oz looks towards the window and finds Break outside asking if they could have tea. Break apologizes to Oz, which suprises the later, for dragging him into an outrageous affair. Oz thinks something must be wrong with Break and checks his forehead to see if he's started menopause to which Break calls him a rude brat. Oz tells him he's used to being dragged into all kinds of things now but Break tells him he can't forgive himself for losing the fruits of his labor. Oz asks what this is and why Break wanted to see the Cheshire Cat. Break answers him that he wanted to obtain the truth from 100 years ago and asks if Oz had seen something after all when the later shudders. Break offers to trade information with him, Oz tells him of the scenes of the Tragedy he had seen and in return Break would answer any questions Oz had. Break recaps Oz's adventure in Alice's memories and confirms Oz's suspiscions that the young boy he saw during the Tragedy really was Vincent Nightray. Oz asks his first question, why did Break want to know what had happened 100 years ago, but Break doesn't answer him and tells him to ask the next question. Oz calls him a liar but Break replies that if he didn't want to tell the truth he would reply with that instead of actually lying. Oz moves on and asks what did the Cheshire Cat want to protect since he hated Alice yet he protected her memories fervently and kept calling her name. Break once again calls him a brat and tells him everyone was buzzing about him being an incarnation of the Hero of the Tragedy of Sablier. Oz asks if Break believed what Jack had said about him being his reincarnation and Break tells him he didn't witness the event so he couldn't tell him. He asks Oz if reincarnation sounds cheap, to which Oz agrees, and continues that he shouldn't have care what the others had said. Break tells Oz to tell him his name and Oz replies it was Oz Vessalius and Break tells him then that was who he is. Before Break leaves he reminds Oz to be weary of Vincent Nightray before muttering to himself that one day he would kill Vincent. Break wonders who were Vincent's friends as no one would want to be friends with him. Vincent is shown meeting up with the Baskervilles at the Nightray estate and apologizes for being late. Characters in order of appearance Terms Trivia *Vincent is revealed to be allied with the Baskervilles. Navigation Category:Manga